


Glass

by SorryZoro (Deexu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Violence, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deexu/pseuds/SorryZoro
Summary: Someone is targeting the Thousand Sunny, more specifically Roronoa Zoro (my first fic I’m sorry)





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic, so plz go easy on me

It was a normal night, the moon reflecting across the vast ocean, the smell of sea salt traveling throughout the ship. The straw hats hidden away in their chambers, the sound of shallow breaths and soft snores drowning out the sounds of metal clanging in the crows nest. However the peace that encapsulated the straw hats had come to an abrupt halt when the sounds of windows breaking resonated throughout the ship; the image of absolute peace and serenity describe the atmosphere of the ship shattering as well. From small sniffles to aggregated shouts, the crew fell in to a rare but perfectly executed routine. The shrill shrieks of usopp and Nami awoke those who were too gone in their slumbers. And those who were immediately awoken by the initial sounds of broken glass, broke into a defensive position. Robin sprouted her multiple eyes, scanning the dilemma set upon the straw hats. Her eyes focused on the crows nest, where zoro was last sent to for his night watch. Her suspicion grew when she noticed no movement; disregarding the shards of glass fluttering down, littering the small proximity of the deck below. 

"Cook-San, don't you find it strange that swordsman-san hasn't stirred at all throughout this commotion?"

"Yeah..But Robin-chan don't burden yourself with trash, I'll go check him out" Sanji answered while carefully but swiftly avoiding the small but sharp shards of glass, making his way towards the ladder.  
The rest of the crew, excluding Nami and usopp had made their way around the ship, examining the areas involved with broken glass. Franky and Luffy investigated the bathroom mirrors, which were relatively untouched, if you considered the small cracks just a bonus to the already heavily damaged ship. On the other side of the ship, Brook and chopper inspected the kitchen, concluding that anything made of glass was either cracked or completely shattered. Both parties in charge of observing the aftermath of the sounds came to one conclusion; the main target of the thousand sunny was glass. 

Sanji was in a state of confusion when he neared the small door of the crow's nest. At first sanji didn't think to check whether the hatch was open or not, knowing that zoro was already occupying the nest. Sanji used his arm to push open the door, but when it failed to give through, sanji stared back in confusion. He scanned the door, guessing that the door had either too much weight above it, or it was jammed. But when he took a better look, he had noticed that the door was still latched tightly. 

"Oi mosshead.. what the hell? how'd you even get in here with the door locked from the outside." sanji demanded, his voice raising slightly due to panic. Sanji reluctantly unlocked the latch and pushed it open. This time it gave in easier, allowing sanji to take a sigh of relief. But even so sanji still felt signs of unease; zoro hadn't answered sanji. And although Sanji wasn't terrified or petrified by the darkness seeping out of the open door, he was heavily alarmed by the lack of life, light, and more importantly zoro. 

"Come on mosshead you gotta be kidding me. There's no way a couple of glass shards could kill you, right?" With his guard high up, and his body tense, sanji pushed through the now open door and squinted his eyes. He tried to make out what he was observing, but without a proper source of light, he was forced to climb all the way in. Sanji first inspected the the floor, barely making out the numerous glass shards strewn across the perimeter of the crows nest. Everything else was too difficult to see, leaving sanji to unwillingly request the help of Robin. And although he dare not ask his worried maiden for her help, knowing that the idiot moss head might have gotten himself trouble, forced him to abide. Sanji hesitantly called out to robin, who still stood from where she was initially. 

"Robin-chan I'm so sorry to bother someone as kind as you, but if you could please hand me a flashlight, I would forever be in your debt!!" 

"I hope swordsman-san isn’t dead." Robin morbidly called out to sanji after she had sprouted eyes and hands to find and hand him a flashlight. 

"Robin-chan!! Don't worry, although no matter how much I hope for that outcome, we both know that unfortunately that idiot wouldn't succumb to something like this so easily."

Sanji graciously received the flashlight from Robins hands, and went back to searching for zoro. The darkness swallowed the room, even with the flashlight on. Sanji cursed under his breathe, his anger increasing with every minute passing by. He didn't understand how it was physically possible for Zoro to be lost in the crows nest. Although arguably the crows nest was pretty large in size, there was no way a man could get himself lost there. Sanji pointed the flashlight towards the bench near the weights. Zoro. Sanjis face distorted  
in disgust when he figured out that Zoro was asleep. How Zoro could sleep through this mess, Sanji didn't know.


End file.
